Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a communication apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a wireless communication apparatus and an antenna module thereof.
Description of Related Art
In pace with development of the wireless communication technique, various electronic products having the wireless communication ability, such as a mobile phone, a tablet computer and so on, widely employ the wireless communication technique to transfer information. In the wireless communication technique, long term evolution (LTE) is a wireless broadband technique that draws attention.
Since a typical printed inverted-F antenna has a poor low frequency bandwidth that cannot sufficiently cover the LTE-700 frequency band, a switch is designed for switch the resonant path of the antenna, such that the antenna can be switched to provide different low frequency resonant modes corresponding to the LTE 700 frequency band, so as to cover the LTE-700 frequency band.
However, in the LTE carrier aggregation (LTE-CA) requirements, the antenna is required to transreceive signals in the ranges of different frequency bands, the antenna is therefore not satisfactory for the LTE-CA requirements because the antenna requires the switch to switch the resonant mode to cover the particular frequency band.